


Denial

by Carolina30363



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is NOT attracted to Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/gifts).



> My First Shevine fic.
> 
> Thanks to dragon_rider for her help and kindness.

At first Blake tried to dismiss his own feelings.

He kept telling himself that Adam was a friend, just a friend, simply a friend. Nothing more.

A friend ok? Like Luke, exactly like Luke.

So, in order to prove his theory, Blake called his fellow country singer to have a great night out together like bros, in the same way Blake could have with Adam.  
But even if they had an amazing evening; a funny, crazy night getting oh so very drunk together, fighting with a group of strangers who beat the crap out of them and laughing so much it hurt, it wasn't the same.

Blake didn't feel the thrill in the pit of his stomach he experienced every time he shared a joke with Adam or even when the lithe singer looked at him from his coach chair.

Blake had to admit it wasn’t the same.

Like it was not the same kissing Luke sloppily on his cheek, or keeping the brunette singer on his lap while drinking. 

No, it wasn’t the same.

Later that night, laying on his couch, even in his confused state of mind and still drunk Blake couldn't help thinking about Adam, missing him…and maybe….wanting him.

NO, just no, he didn't even want to think he was attracted to Adam Levine.  
He was not. No, no, absolutely not.

Blake was straight; totally, one hundred percent straight. He loved women. He adored tits. He wasn’t gay.

He was not attracted to the little punk guy.

No, he refused the idea.

Adam was a friend; a different type of friend, but a friend.

Adam was just his very beautiful-not beautiful, handsome-not handsome, nice-looking-ok nice-looking was fine, friend.

Finding his phone in the pocket of his jacket he had thrown on the floor as soon as he had let himself fall on the huge couch at home, Blake googled Adam's pictures just to prove to himself that he was NOT attracted to Adam.

So at 4 am, Blake found himself looking at the rock singer's pictures.  
He was sure he wouldn’t react in an strange way so he kept looking at his friend's photos; at his very male, very muscled and, sometimes, very very naked friend.

He started sweating and, while the phone was burning in his hand, sighed from deep within his chest, Blake admitted to himself that Adam's pictures weren't…bad.

He kinda liked them. They were fine, in twisted way. More than fine-nice.

Okay, he saved them all.

Maybe he thought about using Adam's FCKH8 campaign pic as screensaver.

But he did that just because he was an artist and he admired Adam's body from an artistic point of view; the lines of his hips for example were perfect, he seemed to be a sculpture. An alive masterpiece of flesh and bone.

But Blake wasn’t attracted to Adam, no.

He wasn’t aroused by the rocker's body; by his lips, his nipples, his strong arms. He was not.

In fact he wasn’t hard in his pants; he was not two seconds away from palming himself. He was not.

Blake just had to find a way to prove to himself that he couldn't be attracted to a male.

"Gay Porn!" he yelled standing up abruptly, and waking up Luke who was still sprawled in a very awkward way on a tiny armchair.

"I had a nightmare," was Blake's answer to the slightly scandalized glance of the brunette.

"Oh man, you drank way too much, go to bed," laughed Luke, patting Blake's shoulder before heading out.

Blake almost didn't notice his friend because he was a man with a mission to accomplish. Fetching his laptop, he logged his You Porn account and searched video slightly different from his usual standard.

Half an hour later he fell asleep finally sure of himself; he was still straight, never in a million years he could picture himself doing what he had just seen on the low quality video. 

Never.

Two hour later, Blake Shelton woke up from the most vivid, amazing wet dream he had never had.

A wet dream in which he performed all the acts he had thought were gross and enjoyed them very, very, very much instead. 

In his dream, he was doing it all; feeling it all and doing it all with the one and only Adam Levine.

Blake was screwed.

So screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's POV

Something was wrong. So wrong.

Adam was sure about it, Blake was acting in such in a weird way that he couldn't help thinking that something was happening, something bad.

Adam was worried he’d shown his attraction to the country singer in a too evident way; to the straight as an arrow country singer. 

Honestly he had tried to be just affectionate with Blake, but the giant was so tactile that it was difficult not to hug him or kiss him; not to sit in his lap, watch him longingly at least a couple of time every day, and since the brunette singer was not made of stone and his passion was powerful, he enjoyed touching the taller man very much, maybe a little too much.

Adam had never jacked off so much, not even when he was in high school and his acne was so bad to scare all the girls and guys he had a crush on.

But Blake was avoiding him; he barely talked to him and, while filming, his usual flirting and teasing seemed to be forced and not natural at all. Maybe the older man had finally realized that Adam felt for him a little bit more than plain friendship and was disgusted by the discovery.

Adam sighed, waiting to be called to be on set in his trailer. He needed to talk to Blake, to clear the waters; to assure him that even if Adam had a teeny tiny (huge) crush on him, and even if the friendship he felt for the bigger man had changed and grown, nothing had to change between them. They could stay friends, no problem.

Adam was an adult, he could control his body and his mind (if not his heart) and maybe he’d have to buy ointment to soothe his hand after a day filming with Blake but he would never, ever in a million years do or say anything to make Blake feel uncomfortable or to jeopardize a friendship that meant the world to Adam.

He could stare but not touch, he could think but not act and could dream but not live. Adam really could; he was strong, and he had an oh so vivid imagination that could supply interesting images to help with the misery of a real life in which the big, stupid, caring sweet and annoying Blake would remain just a friend.

Trying to man up, even if he was shacking and feeling like a seven year-old sent to the principal’s office, Adam knocked on the door of Blake’s trailer and waited.

When he didn't receive any answer he let himself in as he was used to doing and found his friend asleep on the couch holding his phone tight.

Even asleep, the country singer seemed to be troubled; his face was contorted in a frown and his sleep was restless. It was clear to Adam that Blake had some problems and he just hoped that he wasn’t the cause of his dear friend’s distress.

Adam wanted so much; he wanted to lay with Blake on the couch and hold him tight, to touch his face, to caress his curls, to whisper sweet words in his ear, to ease his pain, any pain the country singer could ever had.  
The younger man let his deeply hidden desires soar; he wanted so much, too much, he wanted to be Blake's best friend, his lover, his everything.

In that very moment, the lithe man realized that Blake Shelton with his lousy jokes, his booming laugh and his caring gentle soul, had become Adam's whole world.

Adam also realized the he could never have Blake in any different way that their friendship and even if it hurt, even if it was like carving his own heart from his chest, Adam knew that he couldn't live a life without Blake and if friendship was the only thing he could have, he would cherish and nurture it forever.

Falling on his knees, he allowed himself to be weak just for once, just for a little while. 

He cried silently reminding himself that Blake had never shown any interest in guys; that he was straight, that he even made inappropriate jokes about women way too often. Blake was not interested in men, he was not interested in Adam and maybe Adam's feelings were scaring him away. 

It had to stop, right now.

Blake’s feelings were too important to Adam even more than his own.

Hastily wiping the tears wetting his face, Adam reached for the duvet that was covering the lower half of his sleeping everything; of the love he had just found and lost forever. 

He took Blake's phone to put it on the table when the screen went off and he found himself looking at his own very naked image glowing as screen saver on Blake’s phone.

…

That day Blake Shelton was woken by a loud, high-pitched cry. 

He tried to stand up but in that moment he noticed Adam, crying on his knees with Blake's phone in his hand looking at the naked picture of himself that Blake hadn't managed to delete even though he tried several times.

Trying frantically to find an excuse, the country singer finally managed to disentangle himself from the duvet. He stood up forgetting his unzipped pants and the very obvious erection he was sporting resulting from falling asleep watching a very gorgeous naked Adam and thinking about him.

He was so screwed.

And this time for real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's speech

Adam was looking at Blake’s phone like he had seen a ghost.  
The country singer swallowed a couple of times searching frantically on his mind for a valid reason, any reason that could explain to Adam why Blake had the rock singer’s gorgeous naked body as screen saver, but he couldn’t find any.  


Still on his knees, Adam finally looked at Blake; his eyes full of tears. Blake wanted to die in that moment.  


The younger man surely thought Blake had betrayed their friendship with his insane lust. But it wasn’t like that, not at all.  
Yes, Blake had recently and painfully realized how much he wanted Adam, how strong his desire was, but he was also, and above all, deeply in love with the lithe man and hurting Adam in any way was not an option.  


So, bracing himself for Adam’s disgust, Blake decided to be totally open and honest as the rocker deserved.  
“I’m not sorry for the picture, Adam,” Blake started talking, but closed his eyes; he could be strong for their friendship’s sake, but he wasn’t strong enough to keep looking at Adam.  
“You are so beautiful, so beautiful, Adam, but that’s not the thing; I think-I’m mean, I’m sure, dammit, I’m in love with you-I mean, sorry,” he was stuttering pathetically, but he carried on, “I probably shouldn’t say that I jerked off thinking about you, looking at that fucking pic so many times I thought my cock would fall but Adam, please, believe me, it’s not just lust-I’d never jeopardize our friendship for curiosity or for a quick fuck, I mean…”  


Blake knew that he wasn’t making any sense but he hoped, he just hoped that Adam could understand the deep meaning of his lousy speech and maybe forgive him.  
“You’re my buddy, you’ve been my best friend for the last four years; but now you’re more, Adam, please believe me, please, I fell for you, very hard-and yeah maybe I’m also a little bit obsessed with your body. Christ, I even watched a porn with a guy bent almost in two while the other fucked him... I figured you’d be very flexible due to all that yoga you do and okay that's a distracting idea but what the hell-I'm a warm blooded man; I’d do you, I’d do you so good."  


Blake took a deep breath to carry on with his rambling when a single word from Adam made him stop.  
"Blake," the rock singer said and the country artist finally opened his eyes even if he was still terrified of seeing Adam ready to leave him, disgusted.  
Adam wasn't in the floor anymore, though; he was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded and a wicked grin.

"That was, without any doubts, the lamest declaration of love I've ever heard in my whole life, cowboy. You just told me that you jerked off watching a naked picture of mine and that you watched gay porn picturing me as the bendy main character.”

Blake blushed, but he was so relieved that Adam didn't punch him right in the face that he really didn't give a shit about how ridiculous his words sounded; he dared to hope that maybe Adam would keep him as a friend.

"You’re so lucky, Blake. You'd really deserve to have your ass kicked for the way you acted this week, and we’ll talk about it, you can count on it. But now I want to show you how damn lucky you are, Big Country." 

Adam walked slowly towards Blake, still smiling in such a sexy way that Blake felt his cock tingling in interest.

"Lucky? " Blake couldn't explain to himself why his voice sounded so broken.

Adam stood in front of Blake and tilted his head up, breathing over the taller man’s trembling lips.  
"Lucky that I'm in love with you too." 

Blake thought that hearing those words from Adam was the best thing in the world but he changed his mind when Adam finally kissed him.

Much later sprawled on the couch, trying to remember how to breathe and with a very naked and very sated Adam in his arms, Blake couldn't help but saying, "Damn you really are lithe, pretty boy."

And this time Adam punched him on the stomach, laughing.


End file.
